Changes
by LaurChlo
Summary: At Degrassi Ellie meets a new guy- who isn't into the normal things of her friends- as she hangs out with him she begins to change. But some changes aren't for the better. Please read and review...my first fanfiction
1. New

Ellie Nash nervously walked up the steps of Degrassi Community School. Her tan bag was slung over her right shoulder and her red hair was pulled back with a purple elastic band. Nervously Ellie grabbed the handle; she paused for a second wondering if she should go in. No Turning Back, she told herself pushing open the door and walking into the busy hallways of her old school.  
"All new students for grades 8 and above please report to the administrative office as soon as possible. Maps are located by the front door and students will be happy to show you to the office. Thank you and have a nice day," their principal Mr. Raditch said over the intercom system.  
Ellie looked towards the ground and pushed her way through the throng of students towards the administrative office. She joined a short line of students, mostly grade 8 and 9s.  
"Next," the secretary called looking at Ellie. She stepped forward and presented the woman with her transfer cards and health record.  
"Eleanor Nash, grade 10," the secretary said looking over the transfer cards. She typed Nash, Eleanor into the computer to retrieve Ellie's schedule.  
"I'd prefer to be called Ellie, ma'am," she said as the printer whirled into action.  
"Ellie...Ellie Nash? Darlin' how are you doing? Comin' back to Degrassi at last," the secretary said lowering her glasses and looking straight into Ellie's red face.  
"Um...hello Mrs. Burns, nice to see you again," Ellie said nervously.  
Ellie knew that everyone at Degrassi would recognize her. It had only been six month since she left un-expectantly. Inside her there was a little bit of hope she could go unrecognized until she graduated.  
"You'll be in Mr. Simpson's homeroom. You remember him, right?" Mrs. Burns said handing over the schedule to Ellie.  
"Er...yes. Oh, it's getting pretty late. I should get to class. Nice seeing you," she said hurrying out of the office and down the hallway to Mr. Simpson's class.  
In the MI lab her fellow 10th graders were talking, comparing schedules and checking their E-mail. Ellie sat in the back, empty chairs surrounding her. She checked her schedule. Kwan for English, Armstrong for Math, Havanova for Science, Thompson for History and Simpson for Media Immersions.  
"So the vampire came out," said a cruel voice from in front of Ellie. She looked up and saw Paige Michalchuk and Hazel Aden standing over her.  
"Leave me alone Paige, please," she said softly. She wanted no trouble with the most popular girls in the grade.  
"She talks. Look Hazel she drank some blood, her face is turning red," sneered Paige. She and Hazel laughed and turned around to sit next to Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks.  
"Sorry I'm late class but let's get down to business!" Mr. Simpson said coming into the classroom carrying a stack of papers in his hand, his book bag weighed down with books and his lap top.  
Ellie noticed his blond hair was growing back thicker than before. She assumed his chemotherapy was over and the family was doing fine.  
"Now, attendance: Aden, Hazel...here..." Mr. Simpson went through the list. Ellie swore the whole class turned their heads when they heard her name called.  
"Max Peters...is there a Max Peters in this classroom?" called Mr. Simpson.  
The classroom door wiped open revealing a tall guy dressed in grunge clothes, his greasy black hair falling into his dark, enchanting eyes.  
"I'm Max," he said nodding towards Mr. Simpson.  
"Homeroom began ten minutes ago Mr. Peters. Because you're a new student I'll let this pass but from now on come on time. Sit in the back next to Miss Nash," Mr. Simpson said pointing to the desk next to Ellie.  
As he walked over her heart rose. Max Peters was sitting next to her! As he drew close she felt a strong bad boy vibe coming from him, yet a strong, caring man who would be their for her.  
Ellie looked over at Max. Thirty minutes each day sitting next to Max Peters was much better than learning she had completed therapy. Much better. 


	2. Whisper

Ellie completed week one of school without problems. There were the stares in the hallways and the whispers from the cliques. Overall she felt like she had never left the school, still an outcast.  
The new week began; Ellie wasn't looking forward to receiving school work, homework and exams to study for.  
"Homework tonight class is to read chapter 1 of To Kill a Mockingbird, please write a one pages response to the chapter," Mrs. Kwan said writing the assignment on the board and turning to look at the class, "and no, writing large across the page 'it was good' does not count as a response."  
The bell rang, the class shuffled to retrieve their belongings and hurry to their next class.  
"Remember that in three weeks we're going to watch To Kill a Mockingbird the movie. If anyone could bring in the video I would be very grateful!" Mrs. Kwan called over the class as the moved out of the room like a pack of animals.  
"I so do not want to sit through some old black and white video about some corny old book," said Paige walking down the hallway followed by an entourage of girls, including Hazel.  
Ellie turned her back as they passed and looked into her locker, she waited for the girl's voices to leave but they had turned to whispers.  
"Cut me off a chunk of that!" whispered Paige. Ellie turned around to see what she was staring at. It was Max Peters.  
"I heard he was expelled from his school in like Boston for selling drugs on campus," a girl named Erin whispered to Paige.  
"Yeah, well I heard his parents through his out for holding a wild party and getting a girl pregnant," another girl named Jessica whispered as the group of five cheerleaders glanced at the boy.  
"What's most likely true is that he tried to commit suicide and had to get away from his old home," Hazel said crossing her arms and glancing nervously at Paige to see if she would accept her idea.  
"I say he'd be perfect for you Ellie. A suicidal drug addict. A match made in heaven," she sneered and began to laugh with the other girls. They walked off their shorter than short skirts calling attention from the guys. The guys except Max, Ellie noticed with a strange satisfaction.  
She watched his pull things out of his locker without realizing that the hallways were emptying and people heading to lunch. She was caught in a daydream, but woken up when her locker door suddenly slammed.  
"What?" she said turning around to face Terri McGreggor.  
"You coming to lunch? Wanna sit with me?" she asked sweetly her blond hair pulled back into a pretty bun, strands of curly hair lined her face. She seemed thinner, or maybe more confident. Terri was getting beautiful, Ellie wished she was too.  
"Sure, um, well actually," Ellie began to confess, "I was wondering if you had seen Ashley...or Marco..."  
Terri looked up at Ellie, tears formed at the brim of her eyes but did not spill over. She composed herself and began to tell Ellie in almost a whisper...  
"It was Ashley who found you, Elle...she was traumatized about the whole thing...especially with the whole Craig thing...she and her family moved away, to the United States. I heard she had to spend time with a grief therapist."  
Ellie stared at the wall in embarrassment. Why was Ashley the one who found her? Why did her best friend...her only friend...have to be witness to her awful act?  
"And Marco..." she asked uncertainly hoping it did not involve her.  
"Oh, you know how a lot of people in our school act about Gays...his family moved to New York and he's been sent to a Gay/Lesbian school there," said Terri, "that wasn't your fault."  
"Yeah...well it feels like it," Ellie said turning away from Terri and trying to contain the hot, angry tears ready to pour down her face. Why me? She thought angrily. 


	3. Where are the screams?

Blink 182 played on Ellie's radio as she flipped through last year's yearbook. Terri had lent it to her after their conversation by the lockers. There were pictures of the chess club, cheerleaders, soccer team and other school clubs and teams. Then, the grade 7 pictures followed by the grade 8, then Ellie's class. She scanned the pictures and soon found her homeroom. Underneath her photo the quote was: Our hearts are with you, Ellie, stay strong and get better soon.  
Ellie threw the book across the room and felt tears fall down her cheeks. She grabbed her pillow and buried her head into it. Her mind faded to the day she left Degrassi.  
  
Her footsteps sounded loud in her head as she blindly walked to the girl's washroom during class. She kept her hand on a few lumps in her bag. She looked up at the door, the room swirled around her. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery.  
She pushed the door open and made sure the washroom was empty before leaning against the wall. She pulled out a half empty bottle of vodka she found in her mother's stash. She took a long sip and began crying. All the evil in her world rushed through her head...including the death of her father.  
Ellie felt around in her bag and grabbed the black revolver gun in her hand. The gun had belonged to her father before he was shot in combat...  
She held the gun in her hand for a few minutes. Her mind was trying to work it's way passed the influence of the alcohol and the determination. It was trying to talk some sense into her. Ellie didn't want to listen to her common sense she wanted to take action...now...  
As she held the gun to her head she heard the washroom door open and footsteps coming in. Screams sounded throughout the washroom and before Ellie knew anything there was an explosion next to her ear.  
Everything was black...dark...was she dead? No, Ellie woke up in a mental institute surrounded my smiling nurses and doctors. But where were the screams?  
  
Ellie screamed loudly into her pillow and lifted up her head. She hated remembering that day. It was the first time in a while she had clearly remembered...well almost...what had happened. Finally she knew where the screams went. They went with her best friend Ashley Kerwin. 


	4. Freaks Like Us

Confidence, Ellie had none, but exotic clothes and make-up are what made her eye catching. That Thursday she was wearing a pair of low-rise black jeans, a tight black tank top, black ankle boots and to top off her image thick black eyeliner and a natural shade of lipstick. Her red hair was pulled back and twisted down her back. Even if her outfit didn't show it, Ellie felt like a total fool.  
"Wow, you look awesome! I love that tank top!" said a girl from Ellie's homeroom named Victoria. Victoria style was similar to Ellie's just not so much black.  
Victoria had on a pair of fishnet tights, a short black pleated skirt and a pink off the shoulder shirt.  
"Good morning students, due to conflicting schedules homeroom will be forty minutes long cutting your regular classes short," came Liberty Van Zandt on the TV, "furthermore the Degrassi spirit squad is looking for a new member so show your spirit and try out! Ask Paige Michalchuk for more details..."  
Liberty's voice droned on. Ellie looked around the room and noticed to Max was sitting right next to her typing on his computer. She looked over and caught a glimpse, it looked like an essay.  
"What are you doing?" he asked minimizing the document and glaring at Ellie, but then his harsh look softened. But not by much.  
"Can't a person look at a computer screen?" Ellie mumbled but then Victoria came to the rescue.  
"What's the big deal, Harrison? It's not like your diary is it?" Victoria said laughing. Max scowled at her.  
"Butt out kid," he said and turned to Ellie, "mind your own business, kid."  
Ellie turned away in embarrassment. Kid. Called a kid by the coolest guy in school. How worse could things get.  
"What's the deal with the shirt?" Max asked. Ellie opened her mouth to speak but saw Victoria was the one he had asked the question of.  
"We used to live Harlem. You know, New York," Victoria said rolling her eyes and thickening her New York accent., "not that you would know any place outside of Manhattan or Canada."  
Max rolled his eyes and stood up to leave his seat. Ellie turned towards Victoria with what she hoped was false happiness.  
"He's so annoying," she said waiting for Victoria to agree.  
"God, Ellie do you think I'm stupid?" said Victoria, "you obviously like him but let me warn you. Guys like Max are big trouble and you want to stay away."  
Warnings from a girl who has her lip pierced? Ellie was about to say this when Mr. Simpson asked everyone to be quite and do some homework because he had a headache.  
"Maybe I want trouble," she whispered but only loud enough for her to hear.  
Ellie decided to skip lunch that day. She couldn't face Terri or Paige or Victoria or Max. She just wanted to be alone. She checked to make sure the coast was clear and hurried out the old Fire Door and to the back alley.  
Ellie leaned against the wall and sighed a breath of relief. It may smell bad but she was alone. She looked down at her arm where there was only one, very faded scare left. Face burning she clasped her hands behind her back.  
"You sick of school too, kid?" said a familiar voice from the end of the ally. It was Max.  
"No...just want to avoid...people," she managed to say. What she really wanted to say was to avoid you.  
"Wanna drink?" he asked holding out a brown paper bag. Something swished inside of it and it didn't take Ellie anytime to guess it was beer.  
"No."  
"Don't drink? Mommy and Daddy worried about you getting bad grades 'cause you're drunk," he said laughing.  
"I live with my grandmother," Ellie said her tone going icy, "and I don't drink because otherwise I'll end up back in the mental house and just leave me alone!"  
Ellie turned around and hurried back into school. She walked quickly down the halls not knowing where to go or what to say if she got caught. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know," said Max, "I know what it's like to be treated like a freak."  
"Yeah, well I don't need sorry," Ellie said anger mounting. Old anger and new anger. Anger she had never felt before.  
"That's what they all think," Max said quietly, "Today's Thursday. How 'bout tomorrow we get a bite to eat. I'll pick you up at 8."  
"W...what..." Ellie stammered. She had just been a total bitch to Max and now he was asking her out.  
"You, me, date, Friday," he said as if she was an idiot.  
"O...okay. Sure," she said not quite grasping the idea that she was going on a date.  
Max grabbed her and pulled Ellie into him. He kissed her on the lips for a minute and then let her go.  
"See you tomorrow," he said before disappearing.  
Ellie floated back into the cafeteria. Victoria was wrong. Max wasn't trouble, he was sweet and understanding. Ellie was on top of the world. 


	5. Dating Disasters

Ellie waited nervously in her living room watching the minutes tick by on the old Grandfather clock. Max was ten minutes late. She really hoped he hadn't forgotten their date...or stood her up.  
"Where is he?" she thought out loud.  
Her Grandmother was out playing Bingo with some of her friends and planned to be out until at least eleven. Sometimes the Bingo lasted until midnight.  
Fifteen minutes late. Seventeen minutes and thirty seconds. Eighteen minutes. Then the door bell rang several times. It had to be Max.  
"Hey," she said softly as she opened the door.  
"Hey, you look good," he said taking her hand and pulling her out of her house and to the car, "I thought we'd go to this bar in the next town over."  
"Sure, um...the mall actually has a good restaurant, too," she said trying to make herself seem open to options, "but I've never eaten at this place."  
"Cool," Max said getting into his old car and driving off down the darkening street.  
Ellie had so many things to ask him but couldn't find the courage. Why had he left Boston? What was his deal? Just, everything about him she wanted to know.  
Max didn't seem to want to talk either so they just drove in silence. Ellie stared out the car window and watched Toronto fly by as they sped along the highway.  
"I didn't think you would have your license yet," Ellie said striking up a conversation.  
"Kept me back a year when I moved from New York," Max said flatly.  
"What's New York like? I've never been there," she said hoping that she would get to learn more about her Dream Guy.  
"It's 'k," he said shrugging his shoulders.  
"How come you moved?" Ellie asked.  
"Dad's company transferred him."  
"Who does he work for?" Ellie asked.  
Max suddenly slammed down on the breaks as they hit a line of traffic and nearly hit the car in front of them.  
"Damn it!" he swore hitting the horn as loud as he could.  
"Max, it's a Friday night," Ellie said calmly, "maybe there's an exit we can take."  
Max nodded and pulled the car out of the traffic and began speeding down the break down lane. Ellie gripped the leather seat with fear. Either the car would tip over and they would crash or a police officer would catch them.  
Luckily, they got off the highway without any trouble. They got to the bar. Ellie stepped out of the car nervously. This area was pretty risky, she wasn't sure if they should be there.  
"Max...are we lost?" she asked hoping the answer would be 'yes.'  
"Nah, this is the place. Found it a few weeks ago," Max said slamming his car door closed and walking into the bar, called The Rattlesnake.  
Inside The Rattlesnake was crowded with bikers with tattoos all over them (Hell's Angels wanna be's, Ellie thought) and scantily clad woman all over them.  
"Do you wanna get a table?" Ellie called over the roar of music.  
"Sure!" he called back leading her to a table in the corner. It was quieter and secluded from the rest of the bar.  
"Can I help you?" a waitress asked chewing her blue gum loudly and snapping it.  
"Get us Rattlesnake Sampler and two beers, you decide," he said shooing the waitress away.  
"Max, we're...you're...I'm only fifteen. What about IDs?" Ellie hissed quietly.  
"Live up a little, Ellie, you're such a Saint," Max laughed as the waitress came over with the drinks.  
"It's just..." Ellie sputtered, "I've gotten in enough trouble before."  
"Whatever. You can leave if this place is a little too...mature for you," Max said staring at her squarely; "Grandma wants you home by curfew?"  
  
"It's just..."  
Max rolled his eyes and took a swing of beer. Ellie picked up her bottle and pretended to take a sip. The smell made her gag and her stomach felt funny.  
"Are you gonna hurl?" Max asked sniggering.  
"No...it's just...I hafta go!" Ellie said pushing her chair away from the table and rushing out of the bar.  
The cold, night air hit against her face as warm tears fell down her cheeks. Where could she go? Ellie couldn't call her Grandmother...  
Surprised at her next actions Ellie found herself on the closest payphone with the most unlikely person.  
"Could you please come get me...I need your help," Ellie gasped into the phone.  
The line went dead as Ellie sat on a fire hydrant and waited for her ride to come.  
  
**Attention: Okay, I have been getting some reviews but I won't post chapter six until I get a least fifteen reviews for the five chapters I've written. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed my story.**


	6. Regrets

A red convertible pulled up in front of the Rattlesnake. The driver honked the horn at Ellie. She stood up and hurried over to the car. Ellie opened the side door and climbed in.  
"Thanks for coming to get me, Paige," she said smiling shyly at the driver.  
"Whatever," Paige grunted pulling back onto the highway.  
She and Ellie rode along the highway in silence. Every now and then Ellie glanced over at the driver. Paige's face was set like stone as she drove. The highway was basically empty. Ellie was glad about this, it meant she would get home before her grandmother.  
Or so she thought. At that moment Paige's car began to bounce along the rode and slowed down. Paige pulled over into the breakdown and stopped the car.  
She got out of it and began to inspect the car with a key chain flashlight.  
"Flat tire," she muttered, "You know how to fix a flat tire?"  
Ellie shook her head nervously. What if her grandmother got home before her? There would be Hell to pay!  
"I'll call Dylan. He'll get home while the insurance company sends someone over," Paige said pulling out her cell phone.  
"D...Dylan," Ellie stuttered her stomach dropping...disappearing.  
"Yeah, won't it be fun to see him again," Paige smirked dialing the two numbers.  
Ellie sunk into the leather seat. Her face turned bright red. Paige climbed back into the car and turned on the radio.  
"Paige...I'm sorry about what I did," Ellie said searching her memory for what happened to make the Michalchuk family hate her.  
"What you did? You don't even remember 'cause that stupid mental house brain washed you," Paige snarled.  
"I'm sorry okay. You're right, I don't remember but I know I did something wrong," Ellie said.  
"All you did was break my brother's heart!" Paige said glaring at her, "you did something to make Marco break up with him and move! Dylan's really hurt."  
"I'm so sorry," Ellie said, "there was a lot going on...I couldn't control it...I'm sorry."  
Ellie looked out the window with humiliation while Paige contemplated her apology.  
"I'm never gonna like you Ellie, but I'm willing to be nicer to you," Paige bargained.  
Ellie nodded as Dylan's car pulled up beside Paige's. Paige and Dylan traded cars. Ellie sat in Dylan's 1969 Mustang. Paige sped along the empty highway until she reached Ellie's house.  
Ellie let herself in and snuck upstairs to bed. She fell onto the bed and cursed everything in the world. Her mom, her dad, her therapist and especially herself.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I know (from some angry people) that 'some of the greatest stories don't get reviewed.' But you know all I really wanted was to find out if people liked my story and for suggestions. It helps for better writing. I would really appreciate if you guys would review my story. 


	7. Apologies are Enough

"He's a total creep," Victoria said to Ellie during homeroom the next Monday morning, "ignore him."  
"But what if it's just like a one time thing...what if he didn't' mean to be like that," Ellie suggested.  
Ellie knew that Max was a jerk but she really wanted him to be her Dream Guy.  
"If you don't want to go to get drunk on your dates find someone else," Victoria said emphasizing 'someone else.'  
"But doesn't like everyone drink?" Ellie asked, "I mean you do."  
"But that's me," Victoria explained, "It doesn't have to be you."  
Ellie shrugged and put on her head phones. Victoria was different. She was...the only way she could put it was wild. Victoria went out with way older guys, drank and Ellie had seen her doing drugs after school.  
"But maybe it should be," she said as the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang.  
Ellie grabbed her stuff and raced out of homeroom to avoid talking to Max. He had sat himself across the room, out of his normal seat.  
"Ellie...Ellie! Wait up!" Paige called after her.  
Ellie stopped in the hallway and turned around to face Paige. Dressed in a short jean skirt and pink tank top, Paige was drawing glances from the jocks. But the guys that Ellie liked focused on girls like...well Victoria.  
"What?" she asked looking towards the ground as to not meet Paige's eyes.  
"Did you get home okay? Er...was your grandma there?" she asked nervously.  
"No...I mean...yes I was fine and no Gram wasn't home," Ellie muttered.  
"Okay. Well, Dylan jus' wanted..." Paige said as the bell starting classes rang, "Gotta go."  
Paige hurried off into the MI classroom as Ellie headed for the library. Every day, right before lunch Ellie had a study hall period.  
Ellie kept her head down as she walked down the hallway. She felt invisible this way, and this was the way Ellie wanted to feel. As she hurried down the hall her head whacked into something hard. She looked down and saw a pair of recognizable feet. She was afraid to look up.  
"Ellie, hi," came the voice of Max Peters.  
Ellie had to look up at his.  
"Er...hi," Ellie said, "I gotta go...I'm kinda late. Bye."  
"Could you wait," Max said, "I gotta talk to you."  
"Maybe later," Ellie said pushing past him.  
Max grabbed her arm, "Listen Ellie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted...out of line...on Friday."  
"Whatever."  
"Listen, I wanna make it up to you," he said, "Let's go out...again...to that place in the mall. Please, Ellie."  
"Fine," Ellie said bluntly.  
"I'm really sorry," he said, "for the way I acted and for not driving you home. For being a shitty date."  
Ellie looked up at him in shock. At the moment Max sounded like a normal person. Like... a nice, caring, sensitive person.  
"It...it's okay," Ellie said, "I'll go out with you again."  
"Great!" Max said, "I'll see you later!"  
Max smiled at her as he left. Ellie stood in the empty hallway for a minute before continuing to walk. She wasn't sure if giving Max a second chance was the best thing but Ellie didn't want to seem like a loser.  
'If Ashley was here she'd tell me what to do...' Ellie thought sadly pushing the library door open and beginning her homework.  
  
A/N: I'll update when a get some responses to my story. I'm glad people like it. Now, I've had people asking what was the horrible thing that happened to Marco. I'd like to give the readers a chance to send me their suggestions/ chapter ideas. I'm having a bit of writers block so your help will be great! Thanks! 


End file.
